Lamaran
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Awalnya Sakura berniat berhenti menjadi fans sang pangeran Uchiha, namun ternyata takdir berkata lain dan membawa pada sebuah kenyatan di hari ulangtahunnya./special fic for Sakura's birthday 2013


Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto

Lamaran

By Pink Uchiha

.

Special Fic For Sakura Birthday

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki tampan dengan fisik sempurna itu tidak pernah mengira bahwa Uchiha sepertinya, yang selalu dipuja-puja di mana-mana, kini harus rela melakukan hal ini, entah suka atau tidak suka sekalipun.

"Sasuke-kuuunnn!" sosok gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun. Memiliki rambut merah muda lembut dengan pipi chubby dan wajah imut. Sakura adalah gadis cerewet yang masuk dalam jajaran fansnya, yang selalu menjerit-jerit kegirangan ketika dia lewat. Yang selalu kurang kerjaan mengumpulkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan dirinya.

Bahkan Sakura termasuk fans paling fanatik setelah Ino dan Karin. Jujur, Sasuke sangat membenci gadis-gadis yang menjadi fans gilanya itu. Tapi, entah kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa benar-benar membencinya. Maksudnya dalam kasus ini Sasuke tidak bisa membenci gadis merah muda mungil yang mengaku sebagai fans Uchiha Sasuke nomor satu sejak mereka menginjak sekolah dasar itu.

"Sasu-kunn!" bahkan suara melengking merdunya yang selalu berbaur bersama teriakan gadis-gadis fansnya yang lain itu paling bisa mengalihkan dunia sang bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke hanya melenggang cuek, namun sudut matanya tetap melirik-lirik gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu.

Sasuke mengeratkan tangan yang terkepal di saku celananya, ia mengenggam sebuah kotak yang berisi 'hal spesial' untuk gadis Haruno yang diam-diam menarik perhatiannya itu, walau sang gadis termasuk dalam jajaran fans gila yang dibencinya.

Teriakan fans Sasuke masih terdengar bahkan ketika sosok sang idola telah menghilang di balik pintu kelas. 2 menit kemudian gerombolan fans itu bubar dan akan berteriak histeris kembali setelah Pangeran mereka keluar pada saat jam istirahat dan pulang sekolah.

Sakura menghela nafas, ia mengenyahkan tubuhnya di bangku. Kebetulan ia salah satu fans yang beruntung karena sekelas dengan sang pujaan jati.

"Selalu seperti ini, hanya mengelu-elukannya ketika datang ke sekolah, istirahat dan pulang. Aku tidak pernah bisa meraih sosoknya… hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh." Gumam Sakura sedih. "Lama-lama rasanya aku lelah sendiri…" Sakura menunduk. "Apa lebih baik aku berhenti saja ya?"

Sakura tidak menyadari kalau sepasang mata elang tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai yang menggoda iman.

Tak butuh waktu lama, bel sekolah akhirnya berbunyi nyaring. Jam istirahat telah tiba dan gadis-gadis fans sang Uchiha telah berkumpul kembali untuk menjerit-jerit ketika sosok pangeran mereka melenggang lewat.

Sakura yang terlebih dulu keluar kelas menatap kearah teman-teman seperjuangan sesame fans Uchiha Sasuke dengan nanar. Ingin rasanya ia ikut bergabung dan kembali menelu-elukan sosok sang Pangeran pujaan hati. Padahal ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah, akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Mungkin ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku memuja Uchiha Sasuke…" ucap Sakura. ia melangkah menuju barisan terdepan gerombolan fans-fans itu dan ikut-ikutan menjerit ketika nantinya sosok Uchiha Sasuke melangkah keluar kelas dan melenggang di hadapan mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu menampakkan diri, gerombolan yang termasuk fans fanatiknya itu mulai menjerit kegirangan menyoraki kedatangan sang Pangeran pujaan hati. Mereka tahu walau mereka menelu-elukan nama sang pangeran, sang pujaan hati takkan pernah membalasnya, ia hanya akan melenggang cuek seperti biasa. Namun bagi mereka rasanya sudah cukup.

Sakura menjeritkan nama Sasuke dengan penuh semangat, walau ia merasa hatinya perih karena setelah ini ia akan berhenti meneriakkan nama lelaki yang diam-diam sudah ia cintai sejak lama itu. sosok Sang Uchiha keluar dengan tangan yang berada didalam saku celana. Sasuke melenggang dengan langkah angkuh, melewati jajaran fans-fansnya. Sampai kemudian ia berhenti di hadapan Sakura, dan berbalik menatap gadis itu.

Seketika semua terdiam ketika Sasuke menatap intens sosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu.

"Haruno Sakura?!" Sasuke mendesis.

Sakura hanya mampu terdiam. Ia menatap Sasuke bingung. Sampai Uchiha bungsu itu tiba-tiba meraih tangannya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin mungil dari dalam saku celananya. Tanpa kata-kata Sasuke menyelipkan cincin itu di jari manis Sakura.

"Menikahlah denganku, aku sudah lama menyukaimu!" tiba-tiba Sasuke berucap tegas sembari menatap intens sepasang klorofil Sakura yang tetap membulat tak percaya.

Suasana hening, bahkan semua orang yang ada di situ, semua fans Sasuke sampai murid-murid atau guru yang sekedar lewat menyempatkan diri untuk menyaksikan aksi sang Pangeran Uchiha yang tengah menembak err atau melamar seorang gadis.

"E-ee..." Sakura hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas saking terkejutnya. "Ta-ta-tapi ke-ke-kenapa tiba-tiba-"

"Kau menghantui seluruh mimpiku, membuatku tak bisa tidur karenanya. Jantungku berdebar ketika melihat manik indahmu, ketika melihat bibirmu aku serasa bernafsu sekali untuk melumatnya, tubuh mungilmu membuatku ingin merengkuhnya setiap waktu, dimanapun dan kapanpun. Aku lelah terus menerus seperti ini, karena itu menikahlah denganku agar aku bisa memilikimu selalu dan selamanya!" kata Sasuke panjang lebar kelewat jujur dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh membuat seketika Sakura sesak nafas di tempat.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "jangan bilang kalau ini hanya kejutan dari kalian karena hari ini ulang tahunku…"

Sasuke mendengus geli, kemudian melepaskan tangannya yang sebelumnya mengengam tangan Sakura. "Kau benar, selamat ulang tahun!" kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. Ia kemudian berbalik hendak melangkah pergi.

Sakura hanya menatapnya nanar. Air mata terjun dari maniknya. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menoleh.

"Mengenai cincin itu, aku serius! Datanglah ke rumahku dengan gaun terbaik malam ini sayangku! Agar aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku bahwa kaulah calon istriku!" Sasuke menyeringai seksi sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura dan semua orang yang hanya bisa melongo tak percaya.

.

.

Fin!

.

.


End file.
